


Au Bout du Pinceau (La Volupté)

by AliceSaturne



Series: Au Bout du Pinceau [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Massage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSaturne/pseuds/AliceSaturne





	Au Bout du Pinceau (La Volupté)

_Quelque-part dans la campagne Anglaise – 1 er septembre 1782_

La chambre était baignée dans cette lumière douce qui ne venait qu’avec un soir de fin d’été. Un rayon de soleil se frayait un chemin à travers la vitre poussiéreuse et éclairait la pièce. Une atmosphère paisible y régnait, à peine troublée par la respiration régulière de Maura.

Jane posa sa besace sur le sol. Le souffle court, elle déboutonna sa chemise avec précipitation. Celle-ci tomba au sol avec un bruit de tissu froissé, découvrant sa poitrine comprimée. Jane se dirigea lentement vers le miroir en pieds et ses longs doigts cherchèrent les bandages de fin coton, serrés à l’extrême, qui la cachaient aux yeux du monde aussi sûrement qu’un masque. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

« Jane ? »

La voix ensommeillée de Maura résonna dans la pièce auparavant silencieuse. Jane ferma les yeux et ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, laissa la masse bouclée de ses cheveux cacher ses traits tirés. Elle entendit le petit choc des pieds de Maura touchant le sol, les craquements du plancher lorsqu’elle s’approcha d’elle à pas prudents.

Lorsque les doigts de la jeune femme effleurèrent ses épaules nues, Jane frissonna. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Maura la touchait. Au cours des dernières semaines, elles s’étaient tenues la main, avaient échangées des baisers passionnés, mais ce contact était différent, plus intime et plus lent, teinté de quelque-chose que Jane ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer mais qui fit accélérer ses battements de cœur jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne martèlent un rythme implacable contre ses côtes.

« Laisse-moi…Laisse-moi t’aider, » souffla Maura, et sa respiration frôla la nuque de Jane. Un frisson. La gorge trop serrée pour répondre, Jane hocha brièvement la tête.

Les doigts descendirent, de ses épaules au creux de son dos, jusqu’à frôler les bandages de tissus qui serraient sa poitrine et la rendaient indiscernable sous ses larges vêtements de coton grossier. Maura défit le nœud avec aisance, doigts effleurant à peine la peau de Jane. Avec précaution, elle commença à dérouler les bandages. À chaque tour, Jane se sentait respirer un peu plus profondément, un peu plus librement. Lorsque, finalement, le tissu tomba sur le sol, elle rouvrit les yeux et observa son reflet, sa poitrine dénudée, sa peau striée de lignes pâles, aux endroits où le sang n’avait pas circulé.

« Oh, Jane…, » murmura Maura en posant sa main chaude sur le dos torturé de la jeune peintre.

« C’est moins grave que ça en a l’air, » marmonna Jane, soudainement embarrassée. Ses joues la brûlaient et elle baissa de nouveau les yeux, incapable de soutenir la vision de son propre corps, blessé et trop exposé. « Je possède un onguent qui aidera le sang à repartir.»

L’espace d’un instant, le silence retomba sur la chambre. Puis la main de Maura se retira de son dos, et Jane lutta pour ne pas pousser un soupir de déception.

« Je peux…Je peux te l’appliquer, si tu le souhaites. »

Jane retint sa respiration et se retourna lentement. Les pommettes de Maura étaient écarlates, mais une lueur déterminée brillait dans son regard et elle ne tressaillit pas lorsque Jane hocha la tête. Celle-ci ouvrit sa besace et en tira le pot contenant la pommade. Le contact du verre froid sur sa paume fit se dresser les poils de son bras. Lorsqu’elle tendit le bocal à Maura, elle s’aperçut que ses mains étaient agitées d’un tremblement nerveux et presque imperceptible qui n’avait rien à voir avec la température de la pièce. Elle expira longuement, tenta de forcer ses nerfs à  se calmer.

Maura saisit son bras et la tira en direction du lit, où elle la força à s’allonger sur le ventre. Jane saisit un oreiller et y enfouit son visage pour cacher sa gêne. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude de se sentir si vulnérable, si dévoilée au regard de quelqu’un. Jamais elle ne s’était retrouvée dans une telle situation. Elle s’en voulut du frisson d’excitation mêlé de terreur qui parcourut son bas-ventre, de son corps assoiffé de contact qui suppliait silencieusement pour une caresse et, dans le même temps, lui hurlait de s’enfuir avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

Le claquement du couvercle se fit entendre, et une odeur poivrée envahit la pièce. La réalité de la situation la frappa de plein fouet, amenée avec l’arôme épicé, et elle se tendit. Un gémissement surpris s’échappa de sa gorge lorsque la main de Maura déposa une noix d’onguent glacé sur son dos, et elle enfouit plus profondément son visage dans le coussin de plumes, honteuse. Des larmes de gêne brûlaient ses yeux et elle les cligna plusieurs fois, tentant de se persuader que l’onguent en était responsable.  

Elle entendit Maura prendre une inspiration profonde derrière elle, et les mains entamèrent une danse sinueuse sur la peau torturée de son dos. Elles se firent douces dans le creux des omoplates, et Jane ne retint pas son frisson. Elle sentit Maura se tendre à ses côtés, sentit le contact cesser, mais avant que les excuses qui se bousculaient dans la gorge de Jane ne puissent naître, elle entendit le bruit froissé des draps et soudain, Maura était assise sur ses cuisses et ses mains avaient repris leur massage sinueux. Elles se firent plus aventureuses, glissèrent sur ses hanches. Le bout des doigts de Maura frôla la peau fine de son ventre tendu contre le drap et un soupir parvint aux oreilles de Jane. Un soupir qui n’était pas le sien. Bientôt, la brûlure sur sa peau disparut et son corps entier se tendit pour aller à la rencontre de Maura. Dans le creux de son ventre se répandit une chaleur qui n’avait plus rien à voir avec la honte. Elle sentit le poids de Maura sur ses jambes se faire plus présent, le souffle de la jeune femme frôler la peau de son dos. Un baiser sur sa nuque et un murmure : « Retourne-toi, » avant que Maura ne se replace à côté d’elle sur le lit.

Jane s’appuya sur ses mains tremblantes et se laissa rouler jusqu’à ce que sa poitrine malmenée soit exposée. Les yeux fixés au plafond, les pommettes brûlantes, elle entrevit la silhouette de Maura, mais ne put se résoudre à la regarder. Bientôt, les mains de Maura glissèrent sur ses épaules tendues et les travaillèrent jusqu’à ce qu’elles se détendent, muscle après muscle. Descendirent, frôlèrent un sein comme par mégarde, pétrirent doucement la peau fine de ses hanches. Jane se sentit trembler comme une feuille. Elle posa son bras sur son visage brûlant, mais une des mains de Maura le saisit et le replaça à plat sur le lit.

« Je veux te voir, » dit la jeune femme, sa voix résonna un peu plus rauque, un peu plus basse qu’à son habitude, et le désir qui fusa dans le corps de Jane était trop évident pour être nié.

« Maura…, » commença Jane, mais un doigt posé sur ses lèvres la fit taire.

« Juste…profite, Jane. Il est temps que quelqu’un s’occupe de toi. »

Jane hocha faiblement la tête et ferma les yeux, uniquement pour les rouvrir quelques secondes après lorsqu’une main résolue se posa sur son sein droit. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n’en sortit. La caresse de Maura était précautionneuse lorsqu’elle effleura son téton durci, et un gémissement s’échappa de la gorge de Jane.

« Est-ce que… » la salive de Maura émit un petit bruit humide lorsqu’elle déglutit. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Jane se rendit alors compte que Maura était aussi nerveuse qu’elle. Elle réalisa le tremblement quasi-imperceptible de ses doigts et hocha doucement la tête. Elle se tendit de nouveau lorsqu’elle sentit un souffle frôla son sein. Lorsqu’une langue curieuse se posa sur son mamelon, sa tête se renversa en arrière et ses hanches firent un mouvement involontaire vers le haut,  tirant un petit rire à Maura.

« Doucement, » murmura celle-ci en posant ses mains sur le ventre de Jane. Chaque souffle faisait à Jane l’effet d’un courant électrique menant de sa poitrine à son entrejambe, une chaleur qui allait et venait en vague et  la laissait presque douloureuse, désireuse de _quelque-chose_ , _quelque-chose de plus_ sans vraiment savoir quoi.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la main de Maura glissa de son ventre à son entrejambe, palpant le tissu rugueux, que Jane comprit soudainement. Elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant les doigts de Maura déboutonner habilement son pantalon et le baisser en un mouvement. Lorsque l’air toucha ses jambes nues, Jane sentit son désir ricocher au creux de ses reins.

« Maura, qu’est ce qu –» sa voix s’éteignit comme la flamme d’une chandelle lorsque Maura posa une main sur son pubis, interrogative. Les jambes de Jane s’écartèrent contre son gré, et elle osa un coup d’œil à son amante. Celle-ci fixait son entrejambe, pommettes écarlates, une lueur brûlante dans le regard.

« T’es-tu déjà caressée, Jane ?, » demanda doucement Maura.

« Non, » admit Jane en un murmure.

Elle sentit la main de Maura descendre doucement, et s’abandonna à la sensation nouvelle de quelqu’un l’explorant si intimement. Jamais n’avait-elle eu aussi envie de goûter à la sueur d’une autre personne, de la serrer dans ses bras, peau contre peau, d’en connaître les moindre recoins, les moindres soupirs. Le bout d’un doigt de Maura effleura soudain quelque-chose qui envoya un éclair à travers tout son corps. Ses orteils se recroquevillèrent et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Sa bouche forma un « o » silencieux quand  la caresse se fit plus assurée.

« Mau-»

« Je sais, » chuchota Maura, « Je sais, Jane, laisse-toi aller. »

La pression changea, et Jane sentit le plaisir se construire dans son ventre, dans son sexe, dans ses jambes. Il était partout. Elle s’arqua, creusa les reins pour rencontrer la main de Maura. Quelque-chose proche de la panique vibrait dans ses veines, une fébrilité qu’elle n’avait encore jamais rencontrée, pas même lorsqu’elle peignait. Chacune de ses cellules criait supplice. Elle entendit Maura lui murmurer des encouragements sans parvenir à distinguer les mots. Lorsque le plaisir explosa, elle offrit son cou, yeux fermés, et jouit sans un bruit.

Lorsqu’elle reprit ses esprits, son corps nu était couvert d’une fine couche de transpiration et elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Maura était serrée contre elle, caressait les boucles humides qui tombaient sur son front avec une tendresse jusqu’ici réservée pour les chastes baisers. Le silence les enveloppa comme une couverture, et Jane respira les effluves de térébenthine et celle, plus douce, de la peau de Maura.

Sa main se glissa sur son front pour entrelacer ses doigts avec celle de son amante et elle sourit.

« Apprends-moi, » souffla-t-elle à l’oreille de Maura.

Après tout, la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

 

* * *

 

**FIN**


End file.
